1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for inserting and withdrawing subassemblies in subassembly holders. A lever which is rotatably mounted on the subassembly and whose arms differ from each other, a locking element arranged on the longer lever arm, that is to say on the arm lying closer to the lever handle, and a shifter element arranged on the shorter lever arm engage with a profile strip which is fixed to the subassembly holder to make up the subassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insertion and retraction apparatuses facilitate the insertion and withdrawal of printed circuit boards or of subassemblies for electric and electronic components or inserts. At the same time these apparatuses enable the subassemblies to be locked or immobilized in the inserted or plugged-in condition.
Insertion and retraction apparatuses of this kind are commercially available as card extractors. In the case of these known apparatuses, the lever, which is used for extracting and inserting cards with printed circuits, or printed circuit boards, engages, by means of a trapezoidal shifter element provided on the shorter, lower lever arm, in an n-shaped recess of a profiled strip, which is connected to the guide strip of the plate. The torque exerted when the lever is actuated is transmitted to the front or rear wall of the n-shaped recess, resulting in the mutually contacting surfaces or sections, along which the force transmission takes place, sliding on one another. The locking apparatus is disposed below the forwardly-bent handle. For high printed circuit boards, i.e. so-called "double Europe cards", profiled strips with card extractors of this kind are arranged on the upper and lower frame of the subassembly holder.